A TRUE LOVE, for the depth's of hell
by ANTICHRIST
Summary: its a juu/trunks story, Evil Orange Crayon, please do feel free to review this, i always love your opions so much


  
  
  
I don't own dragon ball z or any of that other crap so don't sue my ass ^_^  
  
This is a future trunks story....  
  
  
  
  
I golden aura flew threw the sky's, the owner of that aura was a young boy, not more then mere teenager. Trunks was his name, he grew up in the pits of hell and for as much effort as our young hero put forth, he was always beaten by the two evil androids. The androids, the demons from hell that showed up when he was a mere baby and destroyed billions of life and almost every livable part on earth.  
  
Trunks had been continually flying around the world, his mind drifting off as he flew. His thoughts drifted to his mother, the one who raised him in this hell. His body soon took control of his mind, bring him to sexual thoughts about women. Trunks hadn't even kissed a girl in his life; there was no time for dating because he was always training to fight the androids. His life was a living hell, he wanted to die.  
  
Trunks suicidal thoughts were stopped suddenly when a loud explosion could be heard a few miles back, a city he just passed over. He turned around and flew back to the city at his top speed. He was meet with something that no one should ever have to see, hundreds of corpse. Trunks stared at the dead for a moment till he felt and saw a hand almost hit him in his face, luckily he was able to dodge it in time. He whipped his head around to be meet with a black haired teenager, Android 17. Before he could react he felt a fist drill him in the face, he flipped backwards and tried to get his balance, only to be meet with a elbow. It was over, he had lost the war yet again, his hair fell back to its normal purple-violet color.  
  
He was almost out cold, he could hear voices, then he felt the ground shake, someone had just blasted off. Trunks waited for a moment and then tested his body, to his horror he found that he couldn't move his legs, his spine must have been broken. He thought about how this was a shitty way to end his life, he started to cry.   
  
The demi-sayian was brought out of his whimpering by someone flipping him over, he couldn't see whom it was but he did feel and hand touching his chest. Then he felt something being shoved down his throat, he couldn't stop them he was to weak. His legs all of a sudden regained feeling and his strength returned, he felt hand massaging his cheek. The saiyan cracked open his eyes to see something that he thought he would never see, Android 18 was actually massaging his cheek, this brought back memories of what had happened between them a few years ago, when Gohan was still around. His face turned beet red and he began squirm, Juuhachi just placed her hand on his chest and forced him back to the ground.  
  
"W-What are you doing" Trunks stuttered out. Juuhachi just smiled at him and stood up, smoothing her clothes in the process. Trunks still laid on the ground, almost wishing that she hadn't stopped. Juuhachi stretch her hand out, to help Trunks up. Trunks managed to climb to his feet on his own, with a small amount of discomfort. Upon standing up, Trunks relished that he was indeed taller then her. Juuhachi laid her hand on top of her head, palm down on her scalp. She glided her hand from the top of her head across to Trunks, hitting him in the nose.  
  
Trunks knew that she was playing a game, hopefully not like the other game, he didn't want to know what happened if he lost. Almost out of reflect Trunks hand jumped up and catch Juuhachi `s hand, holding her in his grip. "I like it rough" 18 said while smirking, Trunks knew what she meant but didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she got to him. Juuhachi jerked her had back and playfully shoved Trunks, who fell to the ground once again.  
  
"It sucks when you're taller then me" Juuhachi pouted. Trunks didn't know what to do so he just laided there, and was scared out of his wits when 18 gave him a girlish smirk. The blonde bombshell smirk was replaced with her usual scowl, she looked down at him with some less playful body language. "You are alive because I didn't want my play toy to die, your going to grow up and be very entertaining," Juuhachi said while walking over and standing over trunks, with one leg on each side of his waist "in more then one way." Trunks took notice to her curvy body, this caused him to blush.  
  
18 smirked yet again, noticing his blushing. Juuhachi leaned down pinning trunks arm under her kneecaps and laying her shape ass on his stomach. Juuhachi studied Trunks for a moment them go off of him, and proceeded to grab the front of Trunks shirt forcefully and literally throw him to his feet. Juuhachi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and before Trunks could resist she stepped forward and pressed her curvy body to his own. Trunks was scared now, she had never been this affectionate towards him Since that day. Trunks could only remember her being affectionate to him once, right after Gohan died, shed started a fight with him alone and didn't beat him up, she just keep dodging his blows and letting him vent.   
  
"You know what" Juuhachi said, making it sound like a statement. Trunks didn't say anything for a second and then replied with a very soft, almost whisper "what" which only Juuhachi ears could pick up. Juuhachi looked at him and kissed him on the tip of the nose, then the lips, and then she promptly pushed him away and blasted off into the mountains at speeds that would blur the normal human eye.  
  
Trunks managed to fly home in one piece, with no other alterations with the androids. Upon reaching the half dome of what remained of Capsule Corporation, Trunks climbed the stairs and found his room, and collapsed on his bed in a deep slumber.  
  
Upon waking up, Trunks discovered a strange presence in his room. He jolted out of bed and lunged for his sword, which was on the other side of the room. He got his mighty blade and turned around, blade pointed out. He was shocked to see Juuhachi, have fits of giggling. Trunks didn't know why, till he looked down and saw that he was only wearing a pair of heart boxers. Putting aside his mild embarrassment, Trunks put the tip of the blade on Juuhachi chest, right between her breasts. "What do you want android" Trunks barked. Juuhachi just took a step forward and Trunks pulled the blade back, "Thought so, I didn't think you would kill me unless I attacked you, and im here to blow time, 17 is off killing and raping." Juuhachi noticed Trunks shudder at the last word of her statement; she walked around a blade welding Trunks and stepped in his closet. Trunks watched her curiously as she pulled out his trademark capsule corporation jacket, and threw it on the bed. She began sorting threw his clothes, making little noises as she did it. She tossed Trunks a black shirt and Black pants and told him to cover up, he did what he was told.   
  
"Im going to change, I haven't worn new clothes in 16 years." Juuhachi said while walking into the bathroom and reemerging minutes later in Trunks capsule corp. jacket, zipped three quarters up, showing a lot of cleavage, and a pair of his black training pants. Trunks jaw almost hit the floor, as he looked over the cyborgs barely covered breasts. Juuhachi walked over to Trunks and tugged at his shirt, making it fall into place. Trunks caught both of her hands in his, and pinned them behind her back, Juuhachi just jumped backwards making Trunks and her lands on his bed, Trunks on top between her legs. "Get off of me you damn Baka" Juuhachi bellowed at Trunks. Trunks didn't move he just pushed her onto the bed more, so that her feet were the only thing hanging over the bed.  
  
  
Here are a few mind games of my own you bitch Trunks thought to himself. "Trunks, please get off, this isn't funny anymore" Juuhachi pleaded. Trunks let his entire weight fall upon the helpless android; she was now pinned helplessly under the full body weight of a kind and genital sixteen-year-old boy. "Trunks if you don't get off you going to be eating threw a tube for the rest of your natural life" Juuhachi threatened. Trunks smirked and leaned over, his face only inches away from hers. "I don't believe you android, I think that your getting off on this" Trunks whispered so softly that she could barely hear it.  
  
With a sound of disgust the female android pushed at young hero off, throwing him to the ground, with a thud. Juuhachi quickly recomposed herself and blasted off threw his window. Trunks was sitting on his bed, smirking at how for once, he actually freak the bitch out.  
  
Trunks was in the process of blasting off out the window after her, when his mother came in. "Honey is everything ok?" Bulma asked. Trunks nodded and soon got her out of the room, with some sweet talk on his part. Trunks layed down on his bed and let his thoughts wonder. He was mainly thinking about what his Future plans were, one thing keep coming across is mind, a future with Juuhachi.  
  
This is mikewogelius@hotmail.com  
This isn't mine........more to come, if I get some reviews  
Do you think I should do a prequal??  



End file.
